Naruto: Zfighter
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: You all know the drill. Naruto is blasted into the DBZ universe and takes the title and power of Kyuubi. Set a few months prior to the Android's appearance. Naruto/Android 18 pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, I'm starting my Naruto/DBZ cross. Note, this is gonna start out almost exactly like Naruto, The Fox. In fact, until Naruto actually arrives in the DBZ universe, it's gonna be nearly word for word. I asked myself if I could do it and was kind enough to give myself permission. Wasn't that nice of me?

I think I may cry. Hardly anyone took notice of my Naruto/Saw crossover "The Games have Begun". I know the first chapter was short, but I at least expected more people to read and review than they did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ.

White. All around him was an endless void of white, threatening to enter him and take him into the nothingness. Naruto clutched his head in pain, trying to figure out how it had come to this…

_Flashback_

_Rasengan/Chidori! The two incredible genin fought their hardest. They knew this was it. The last stand of two opposing powers, one fighting to protect, the other to kill. The power of the seals both boys were marked with empowering them, forcing them on. _

_From Naruto, the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune coursed through him, giving off a red aura and the killing intent of a feral beast._

_From Sasuke, the power of the cursed seal urged him on, whispering dark thoughts to him as he prepared to kill his best friend, someone he looked to as a brother. Through the corrupted power, his entire physical being had changed. He now had a black four-pointed star across his nose, grey skin, and sported to wings that almost seemed to look like webbed hands_

_As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, the two were fighting as equals, and Naruto knew it._

_He remembered being swallowed by a sphere of energy and a pain in his chest, then…nothing…_

_Flashback end_

Another flair of demonic chakra surged from the seal, and Naruto did everything in his power to stay conscious. Sadly, he soon found himself in the dark, sewer of his mindscape.

Feeling a sudden jerking sensation, the blonde ninja was pulled into the very center of his mindscape. To a place he had already come to know. The cage of the most powerful demon in history, the Kyuubi.

"**You very nearly got the both of us killed **_**Runt.**_** Lucky for you, I'm not ready to die yet."** Boomed a voice Naruto knew well by this point. Sure enough, two gigantic eyes appeared, along with the smirking mouth of the great beast.

"Since when do you think you have a say in when I get to die. Maybe I wanted it, you never know."

"**As a matter of fact, I **_**DO **_**know whelp. Like every weak human, you are afraid to die, I have seen your fears, and I have heard your thought. Like it or not, I know more about you than you do. Now, the reason I called you here is that, if you haven't noticed, you are trapped in limbo, the space between worlds. Stay here to long and we both die."**

"**I myself have never been here personally. Though I can phase through dimensions, I pass through so fast it's as if I move from one world to the next. You got into this mess through a major power surge caused by yours and that bastard son of an Uchiha's strongest attacks. So, only an even greater power surge will get you out."**

"So, I'm stuck here. DAMN IT!"

"**SILENCE! As I was saying, only a greater power surge will get you out. I can help you."**

"And what do you get in return? If it's freedom, than no deal."

"**What I gain is someone who will take over my titles of Fox King, Lord of the Nine Hells, and Emperor of the Demon Realm. The Deal is, you become my successor. I give you the whole of my power, and all my knowledge. Using them will take training, but I can teach you what you need to know. I have knowledge of nearly every jutsu your world has created among other things. You will have the knowledge to perform them, but like I said, you will have to work to gain the skill to use them."**

"There's a catch to this, I just know it."

"**You catch on quick. The catch is that you lose your current contract with the Toads, and the other is not to embarrass the Fox clan. Other than that, you're pretty much free to do as you please."**

"What happens to you?"

"**I will become a mere thought, a voice and teacher in your head. I wouldn't ask any more questions boy. Time may go drastically faster here, but your time in limbo is almost up. It's now or never. Live or die… make your choice."**

"Fine… I'll do it."

"**Excellent…"**

Suddenly, a claw shot out from between the cage bars and, grabbing Naruto, hoisted him into the air. Naruto watched as the Fox's tails shot between the cage bars as well, slamming into him and causing immense pain as they were seemingly being absorbed while a tail grew from his tailbone with every one that he absorbed.

"**The first five tails are each gifted with an element. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning. The Sixth tail is the tail of Insight and Foresight. And the last three tails are the tails of Mind, Body, and Soul. When all combine, you become a force that can only be stopped when your own will fails. You become a force of nature."**

As he spoke, the final three tails were absorbed and Naruto became a dark silhouette illuminated by a strange white light from within. It expanded as red, demonic chakra merged with him and Naruto screamed as the power overtook him and in a flash of light and pain, he was shot from his mindscape into the waiting new world.

The Fox fell to the floor, exhausted, but happy at what it had done.

"**Give 'em Hell, runt… give 'em Hell."**

With that, the once great and powerful Kyuubi fell into an easy sleep.

Piccolo suddenly snapped open his eyes as a huge surge of power washed over him, snapping him out of his meditation. The earth beneath him began shaking as if the entire planet was being ripped apart by the energy. Suddenly he was blown back by a gust of wind as a red beam of energy a few miles away shot into the sky. Deciding to investigate, he quickly flew off and reached the area just as the tower of light began to dissipate. At its base was a sphere of red light. Suddenly, before his eyes, the sphere grew so bright he couldn't look at it.

While he was looking away, the light shifted into a humanoid form and became solid, the light losing its intensity. When the Namekian looked back, he saw a young man with long, golden blond hair that was tied back. His face was marked with six marks on each cheek. His body was muscular, though extremely lean. He wore a red t-shirt and a black vest over it. The vest was covered in pockets full of who knows what. He also wore a pair of black sandals and black pants that looked like they wouldn't restrict movement in the event of a fight. But what got his attention the most was his lack of human ears, replaced with what looked like elongated fox ears, and nine flowing tails coming from his tailbone covered in blood red fur.

The guy opened his eyes and Piccolo saw his crimson red eyes, animalistic slits for pupils.

"All right, just who or what are you?" asked Piccolo, demanding an answer more than asking for one.

Naruto just looked at this odd being who asked him who or what _he _was. That one made him crack a smile, much to the green…thing's frustration.

"Me? I think I should be asking you that question. I'm Naruto, and if you haven't guessed, I'm new here, so if you could just point me in the direction of the nearest town, I'll be out of your hair, or lack thereof I guess" said Naruto. That did it. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Piccolo hoisted Naruto up to eye level. A very bad move, as once eye contact was made, Kyuubi inside Naruto used one of the boy's new abilities and peered inside the mind of the green one, now named Piccolo.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Piccolo. Geez, it's no wonder people don't think you even have a sense of humor" Naruto said, once again smiling stupidly. Piccolo seemed shocked for a moment at the blond before growing more irritated at the blond. If it weren't for the two familiar energy signatures coming in fast he would have taught the kid a lesson.

Sure enough, landing just off to the side, Goku and his son Gohan made their entrance, the latter merely giving him an odd look, the former just wearing a stupid grin on his face that matched the blond he had hoisted in the air.

"Um, as fun as it is being held up by my shirt, you can let me down now." Piccolo's attention was once again brought back to the blond in his hand. He growled lightly before relinquishing his grip on the young man, who dropped to the ground and stretched, as if he had been asleep for a very long time and was unsure of his own body for some reason.

"So who's the blond guy?" asked Goku. "Is he the source of the energy wave we felt?" The dark haired man suddenly became somewhat serious.

"More than likely, but the kid seems like a goof. I wouldn't believe he was remotely strong, but I think he managed to penetrate my mind as though it were paper" replied the Namek, who had felt the presence in his mind before the blond somehow magically knew his name. Who knew what else the young man, Naruto, may have taken from his mind.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of the hidden leaf, new Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of foxes and the Kitsune clans, Lord of the Nine Hells, and Emperor of the Demon Realm" said Naruto, causing the fighters that were already there to adopt their fighting stances.

"Whoa, just hold on there, I'm not looking for a fight, I just got out of one" said Naruto, holding up his hands defensively. "If you don't mind, I'm just looking for something to eat." Goku and Piccolo just glanced at each other, but couldn't sense any lies.

"Well, then you can follow us, _if_ you know how to fly" said Piccolo.

"Of course I know how to fly" replied Naruto smirking. "You don't think your name was the only information I picked from your mind, do you?" Piccolo just growled darkly at the blond before taking off, the other three soon following.

They soon arrived at Goku's home. They were about to enter, but were stopped when they opened the door and Goku was bashed in the head by a frying pan. Naruto saw this and nearly cracked up laughing. Instead, not knowing how long things were going to take with Goku's wife, he let his mind slip into his mindscape to train. The nice thing about his mindscape was explained to him by Kyuubi on the flight while Naruto asked him about the mind-entering ability.

Apparently one minute in the real world was a full week in the mindscape. Add in the fact that inside the mindscape he had no physical form, meaning he didn't need to eat or sleep. The Kyuubi also mentioned that holding it up for too long would cause severe mental backlash, but Naruto was too excited about the aspect of training that he really didn't listen, much to Kyuubi's annoyance.

So after a full month and a half of training, Naruto found himself with Goku waving his hand in front of his face. Goku after taking a verbal lashing from Chi-Chi, Goku had taken notice that the new blond kid had totally spaced out. Now the other three were curious as well.

"Kindly stop doing that" said Naruto, a slight irritation in his voice.

"Sorry, but you kinda spaced out on us" said Goku, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, though that may have been left over pain from Chi-Chi's frying pan.

Now it was Naruto's turn to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I figured you were having a "family moment" so I took the time to train. This got raised eyebrows from all present.

"You were…training?" asked Piccolo, clearly confused.

"Maybe we should all sit down and have a chat" said Naruto, before turning to Chi-Chi with a large smile on his face. "If that's alright with you, Miss Chi-Chi."

"Um, yeah, sure, come inside. I haven't really had time to tidy up or anything" she replied.

"I can help with that" replied the blond, forming his fingers into a cross seal. Suddenly, five exact copies of him phased into existence, much to the shock of those around. It was similar to the split-form technique, but different at the same time.

"Just tell them what to do and they'll do it. Consider it a payment for a bite to eat?" said Naruto, as Chi-Chi suddenly developed stars in her eyes and the five clones got a horrible feeling in each of their stomachs. They were suddenly whisked off to help the woman do chores around the house, as the four warriors outside just stared, mouths agape.

"A bite to eat? Man, you are gonna get an all you can eat buffet if you just give her more of them to help around the house" said Gohan, Piccolo and Goku just dumbly nodding in agreement as the four walked into the house.

Chapter end

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope to have at least 6000 to 8000 words as the new average length of all my chapters. I say this cause school starts next week, so while I'll have less time to type, It won't be as rushed The pool is officially closed, so you now have TEN stories. Harry Potter cross will be next.

I'm still sad. Nobody noticed my Saw crossover (Cries tearfully in background). Please at least read and review it. I just want to know what you think.

Anyway, review this too. And something good, not just the UPDATE SOON crap I keep getting.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

What's up peoples? If you read my other stories, than you probably know that I'm calling off my strike for now. So, here is this particular chapter of this particular story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

"So Naruto, just what exactly happened to you?" asked Goku, as the group sat in the living room of the Son house. "You said you're a demon?"

"Technically, I said I'm a former shinobi of the hidden leaf, new Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of foxes and the Kitsune clans, Lord of the Nine Hells, and Emperor of the Demon Realm, but that's kind of a mouthful isn't it?" replied Naruto, taking a bite from a rather large sandwich.

"Ya think?" said Piccolo.

"Anyway, the village I came from was Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. I was a member of the Shinobi forces. I was sent on a mission to bring a traitor back to the village after he attempted to desert us. I got in a fight and I ended up tapping into the old Kyuubi's power. Now, from what I've seen, you've got some powerful attacks here, but what we used were so powerful, and so focused, we actually ripped a whole between worlds, trapping us both in limbo" continued Naruto.

"You mean the void between worlds?" said Piccolo.

"Correct. Anyway, I used more of the former Kyuubi's power and managed to rip another whole into this world. But by focusing so much power, I became the Kyuubi myself" finished Naruto.

"You keep referring to the "former Kyuubi." Where is he? How is it you can tap into his power?" asked Gohan.

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain. The Kyuubi attacked my village on the night of my birth. Our Leader at the time, the Yondaime Hokage, used a technique to summon the Shinigami, the God of Death himself, to seal the damn thing in a human vessel" said Naruto, eliciting an angry **"I heard that"** from Kyuubi within his mind.

"And he chose you" finished Piccolo for Naruto.

"Once again, correct. At the cost of his own soul, which is used as payment for the technique, he sealed the fox and its power into me" said Naruto. "And I've now become the very thing which I've tried my entire life to convince people I'm not."

"Hey" said Goku, "What if he used the Dragon balls?"

"The Dragon what now?" asked Naruto.

"The Dragon balls are seven magical orbs that when brought together allow a person to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron and he'll grant any wish in his power to grant" replied Piccolo.

"Ok, what do you mean "in his power" to grant?" asked Naruto.

"The wish can't exceed the power of the creator of Shenron and the dragon balls" said Gohan.

"You keep answering my questions, yet leading me into so many more" said Naruto. "Who is their creator?"

"Kami" was his reply from Piccolo, making Kyuubi nearly choke inside his mind.

"Wait, you're telling me that the God Kami made these things?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call that geezer a God. He's the Guardian of the Earth. He forgot his original name and after he became Guardian began calling himself Kami" replied Piccolo.

"So he refers to himself as God. A little pretentious, don't you think?" said Naruto.

"Maybe a little, but for being as ancient as he is, the old guy is still powerful" said Piccolo.

"Anyway, do you think these things can fix my problem? Powerful though I may be like this, I would prefer to regain my humanity" said Naruto.

"I have no doubt they can turn you human again. But first, if you're as powerful as you claim to be, you could be of help to us" replied Piccolo.

"Help with what?" asked Naruto.

"In a about a year's time, some powerful beings known as androids will appear. A warrior from the future came to warn us of their arrival. And if what he says is true, we'll need all the help we can get" said Goku.

"I help you with your problem, you help with mine. Sounds fair" said Naruto, before getting up and heading for the door, indicating for the others to follow.

"Leaving so soon?" Naruto turned to see Chi-chi looking at him from the kitchen, several clones behind her doing various chores, practically pleading for him to dispel them.

"Well, these three want to test out how strong I am, and given the fact that I only have the gist of it myself, we were going to go spar" replied Naruto.

"Well, before you go, do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Chi-chi, a slight glint in her eye.

"Suuuurrreee…" replied Naruto.

"Do you think you could maybe teach me this trick?" she asked sweetly, pointing at the clones behind her.

"It depends on how much chakra you have. I would have to find out later. They are magnificently useful, aren't they?" he asked. He made the cross shaped seal again and ten more clones popped into existence.

"You are to do whatever miss Chi-chi tells you to do, understand?" he said to them, before adding in a whisper, "And no dispelling, by accident or otherwise."

That got a few groans from his copies. They complied however, and Naruto and the other three left the house. They then took off, Goku pointing them in the direction of a place called Capsule Corp.

"How did he know we wanted to spar? We didn't say anything about it" said Goku.

"Well, Piccolo did say he could enter minds…" said Gohan.

"I doubt it was that. He only seemed to do it when I looked him in the eye, so his mind entrance is more than likely dependant on eye contact. On a more positive note, I know that he didn't look at everything in my mind" said Piccolo.

"How do you know he didn't?" asked Gohan.

"He had no idea about Kami OR the dragon balls" replied the Namekian.

"He's got a point" said Goku.

"You know I can hear everything you guys are saying, right?" said Naruto. "The reason I knew about your intensions is because I got a gist of your personalities from a few of Piccolo's memories, and because of my tail powers."

"Tail powers?" said Goku, obviously confused.

Naruto sighed before going into an explanation. "Each of my tails, while not only being an indicator of power, grants a different ability."

"So what powers do they give you?" asked Gohan.

"Well, the first five give me basic control of the elements fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. The tail I used was the sixth, which gives me increased intelligence, along with incredible insight and foresight" said Naruto.

"So you can see into the future?" asked Piccolo. Naruto only shook his head.

"I can only see brief glimpses, and I can't control when I see them or who or what they entail" he said, getting a nod from Piccolo.

"And what about the last three?" asked the Namekian.

"The tails of mind, body, and soul. While I've never used them, from what I've been told by my…predecessor, they can restore anyone to life, provided I have some piece of them. If say their entire body is obliterated, I wouldn't be able to bring them back" said Naruto.

"Man, I hope you're strong, because that would just make my day if that prick Vegeta is weaker than you." chuckled Piccolo.

"From what I've seen, It would make my day too" laughed Naruto.

After another ten minutes, the group arrived at Capsule Corp. where they were greeted by Bulma. She informed them that Vegeta had locked himself in her gravity enhanced training room, and refused to come out. So they would either have to go in, or wait until he came out on his own. Bulma it seemed was very friendly towards Naruto, even after finding out what he now was.

After an hour, Vegeta finally came out to rest.

"Oh joy, if it isn't Kakarot, the Namekian, the Brat, and some other freak. Getting ready to join the circus, are you" greeted Vegeta. "Who is the blonde one anyway?"

"If he's as powerful as we think, he may be the answer to our android problem" said Goku.

"Ha! This twerp? He probably couldn't tear his way out of a wet paper bag. We all know it's going to be me that beats those androids into the dirt where they belong, we don't need his help" said Vegeta.

"Ok, this guy's starting to piss me off" said Naruto.

"Oh, and just what are you going to do about it. I am a Saiyan elite. A top rank warrior. That oaf Krillin is probably stronger than you, loser" said Vegeta, and for a moment, Naruto could only think of how much that Vegeta reminded him of Sasuke. In a flash, he hit Vegeta with one of his tails, sending the Saiyan elite flying through a wall. He came out a moment later.

"Oh, so the animal freak _does_ have some fight in him. Good. It's boring in that gravity chamber without being able to beat someone into a bloody heap" said Vegeta, before launching into flight at Naruto. The blonde didn't even move to avoid the attack, instead taking it head on, causing him to fly over the wall of Capsule corp. and into the sky.

"That'll teach the Brat" said Vegeta with a smirk. His smirk left him however, when the Naruto he had his suddenly burst into smoke.

"_When the hell did he make one of his clones?"_ thought Piccolo.

Vegeta was looking all around for his opponent. "Where could he be? Above…Behind?"

"How about below?" shouted Naruto's voice as a clawed hand shot up and latched to Vegeta's leg. Before the Saiyan prince could react, he was pulled up to his neck into the ground, his opponent appearing in front of him.

"So, I couldn't fight my way out of a wet paper bag, huh?" said Naruto, before the ground began to shake and an explosion of power erupted from Vegeta, blowing the earth around him away, freeing him from the ground.

"You're going to pay for that, boy" he said, his hands beginning to glow with his ki energy.

"Hold it you two" shouted Bulma. "If you want to fight, go somewhere else, because I will not have you two destroying my home."

"Fine, fine. We'll finish this elsewhere" said Vegeta, before launching into the sky, Naruto following shortly afterward.

"Well…Bye Bulma" waved Goku before he, Gohan and Piccolo went to follow the fight. Bulma turned around and sighed as she looked at the gaping hole in her house and the large crater in the ground.

Some distance outside of the city, the group descended so Naruto and Vegeta could have their match.

"You don't stand a chance against me, kid. You might as well give up now. There's no way someone like you can beat the Prince of Saiyans" said Vegeta, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, yeah, you talk big, but can you back it up?" replied Naruto, dropping into an improvised stance.

"Well, you're about to find out" said Vegeta, before he disappeared and Naruto was knocked by a hit to the back, sending him flying. However, like before, it turned out to be nothing more than a clone, once more raising the question in Piccolo's mind at how he can create the copies without someone at least sensing it. Vegeta quickly moved positions, but it seemed that Naruto was expecting it, because Naruto emerged from the ground just inches from where Vegeta landed, delivering an uppercut to the Saiyan's face.

Vegeta quickly righted himself and back flipped back into a crouched position on the ground.

"All right, so you have some skill, but don't think that will work on me again" growled Vegeta, his anger apparently rising. It nearly exploded when he saw that Naruto wasn't even listening to him. He was in fact turned around, talking to Goku.

"Never turn your back on an opponent, especially one who is superior to yourself" shouted Vegeta, launching a Super Energy Wave Volley at Naruto, smirking when the blasts connected, raising a cloud of dust and smoke.

"Well, that will teach him to-" Vegeta was cut off however, when the dust cloud cleared and Naruto stood there, unharmed aside from his tails that looked to be in poor shape, having absorbed the full force of the attack. They were suddenly engulfed in a red aura, before healing back to their original states.

"Are you quite finished warming up? I want to start fighting serious, but I can't do that until you take the kid gloves off" said Naruto.

"Fine" growled Vegeta. "Maybe a trip to Other World will teach you some respect." With that, both fighters disappeared, and then reappeared between where they had been, both sending a barrage of punches at the other. Naruto used his tails to block most of the attacks from Vegeta, though several did get through. Naruto had to admit, they were incredibly painful. Vegeta on the other hand was sending punch after punch, kick after kick at his opponent, every so often taking one himself. It was painful, but nothing he couldn't take. Both combatants threw punches at the same time, both connecting to the face of the other, knocking both back several feet.

Naruto regained his bearings just as a cry of "Galick Gun" was heard, and a purple beam of energy shot directly at him. His tails came up on instinct to block the attack, managing to do so, though it knocked him back several feet. Before he had a chance to heal his tails, Vegeta managed to get through them, delivering a powerful punch to his gut, knocking him back. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's path and kicked the flying boy high into the air. The Saiyan Prince disappeared a second time, once more appearing in Naruto's path, launching another Galick Gun at his opponent. Naruto managed to twist in the air, but the attack still obliterated his right arm.

The boy fell to the ground in a heap, Vegeta landing next to him. "Just as I thought" he said. "You may have power boy, but you have no clue in how to use it. You put up a fight, but the fact remains…I win."

"So, can I ask you something?" grunted out Naruto, obviously in pain.

"Why not? Are you wondering how I beat you? It was really quite simple. You have no fighting style, and as I said before, you have no idea how to use your power. Krillin would have put up more of a fight" laughed out Vegeta.

"No, it's not that" replied Naruto. "I wanted to ask if you were sure about the same move not working again."

Before Vegeta could react, the ground before him exploded, Naruto emerging with a swirling blue sphere in the hand that wasn't blown off. He slammed it into Vegeta's chest as his clone on the ground disappeared. The rasengan was incomplete, as he had yet to master it with one hand, but it was still powerful enough to send Vegeta flying through several trees, and impact a rock so hard, it left an imprint of him. There was also a hole burned in his clothes, and his chest was a torn up, bloody mess.

Several wide eyes looked upon the scene as a red aura surrounded Naruto and formed a new arm and clothes. It looked as though he had never been in a fight. He then, like Vegeta, passed out.

Chapter End

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
